ni_no_kuni_wrath_of_the_white_witch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rain A. Roseville
This is an OC created by AstraStars, please do not use without their permission Backstory When Rain was just 7 years old, her parents, Queen Riveressa and King Davoc were killed by Shadar, when the Hamlin Royal Family offered to Adopt her, Rain's Aunt refused, and took her to Oliver's World(Even though he wasn't born yet), where they lived in a small house in Motorville. When Rain turned 16 years old, she ran away and went back to her home World, only to see her Kingdom of Roseville destroyed by Shadar, from that day on, she vowed to do everything in her power to defeat Shadar. When Rain turned 18, she went to go see if her old friend Marcassin was okay, but she was that he was Broken-hearted, and he demanded that Rain was escorted out of Hamlin, from that day forward, Rain had lost hope in Love, and Mercy, which caused her to become Broken-Hearted as well, she lost the piece of her heart called Hope. She was only saved when Oliver, along with Swaine and Esther came to see her for help, in the Roseville Ruins. When they went to help Marcassin, Rain was probably the most vulnerable of the group, because she wasn't good at keeping secrets and lying, which she had to do for Swaine, since she knew he was Gascon, after they saved Marcassin Rain confessed her love to him. But Marcassin said that it was dangerous, as he had a kingdom to run, and he didn't want to have to give up either Rain or his kingdom for the other. After Marcassin joined the team, the tensions were high, and Rain just avoided Marcassin all the time, it got pretty bad. After the White Witch was defeated, Rain went back to Roseville and decided to try and bring it all back from Ruins, she became the Queen of Roseville. At the Ball of Roses, Oliver, Esther, Swaine and even Marcassin all came to visit Rain, but due to the still high tension between Rain and Marcassin, it was quite awkward for a bit, that was until Marcassin confessed that he loved Rain and he always had...But he was scared to admit it, for his kingdom's sake, they became Boyfriend-Girlfriend at the same Ball, and then 3 years later they got married, and had a daughter who they named Ocean. Personality Rain is much more mature than most 21 year olds, probably due to her Traumatic and Sad past, she is also sweet, but will fight if necessary, she can be crazy sarcastic most of the time, but is also understanding. If you hurt her friends or family, prepare for a bad time... Appearance Rain has White-Blond hair, and Turquoise eyes. She usually wears a White off-the-shoulder top with Jewels on it, with Silk white leggings, and a Silk high-low layered skirt on top of it. Abilities Eldritch Empress-''' This is her main Famillier '''Angelixx- '''This is her Secondary Famillier '''Astra(formerly)- She was the Former Owner of the Wand Astra, but got a new one after Gallus took it '''Avisa- '''This is her current wand Relationships Riveressa Roseville(nee Lovegood)- Mother; Deceased Davoc Roseville- Father; Deceased River Roseville- Sister; Deceased Marcassin- Husband(future) Ocean- Daughter(Future) Swaie/Gascon- Brother-in-law(Future) Category:Female Category:Princess Category:AstraStars Universe